1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochromic anti-glare mirror in which color is electrically generated at an electrochromic film provided on a front surface side of a reflective film such that brightness of a reflected light can be adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among vehicle mirrors to be installed on a vehicle-,there are so-called electrochromic anti-glare mirrors in which an electrochromic film provided on a rear surface side of a substrate glass is made to color electrically such that the brightness of reflected light can be adjusted. In this electrochromic anti-glare mirror, for example, a transparent conductive film is provided on the rear surface of the substrate glass, and, on the rear surface of the transparent conductive film, an electrochromic film provided. On the rear surface of the electrochromic films a reflective conductive film made of aluminum or the like is provided. An electrochromic layer is formed by the transparent conductive film, electrochromic film, and the reflective conductive film. A protective plate made of glass, a metal, or the like is adhered by an adhesive for sealing to the rear surface of this electrochromic layer, and the electrochromic layer is protected by this protective plate.
The electrochromic anti-glare mirror has a pair of electrochromic anti-glare terminals. One of the electrochromic anti-glare terminals contacts the substrate glass and the transparent conductive film, whereas the other electrochromic anti-glare terminal contacts the substrate glass and the reflective conductive film. The wires, to this pair of the electrochromic anti-glare terminals, for energizing the electrochromic film between the transparent conductive film and the reflective conductive film are cords (These wires will be referred to hereinafter as xe2x80x9cthe wires for electrochromic anti-glarexe2x80x9d). A pair of electrodes (referred to hereinafter as xe2x80x9celectrochromic anti-glare electrodesxe2x80x9d) are connected to these wires for electrochromic anti-glare. By supplying electric power to the electrochromic film between the transparent conductive film and the reflective conductive film from these electrochromic anti-glare electrodes through the wires for electrochromic anti-glare, the electrochromic film between the transparent conductive film and the reflective conductive film is energized, and the electrochromic film is electrically made to color. In this way, the brightness of the light reflected by the electrochromic anti-glare mirror is adjusted.
Further, a fail-safe resistor is connected within the cord complete of the wires for electrochromic anti-glare. When there are problems with the power supply which supplies electric power to the electrochromic film between the transparent conductive film and the reflective conductive film, the fail-safe resistor discharges the electric charges of the electrochromic film between the transparent conductive film and the reflective conductive film. In this way, the fail-safe resistor does not allow the electrochromic film to color, and acts to forcibly return the electrochromic anti-glare mirror to a mode for day time.
Further, a heater is provided on the rear surface of the protective plate. A pair of heater terminals are provided at the heater, and the heater generates heat by being energized. The wires to the heater terminals (hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x9cwires for the heaterxe2x80x9d) for energizing the heater are cords. A pair of electrodes (referred to as xe2x80x9cthe heater electrodesxe2x80x9d, hereinafter) are connected to the wires for the heater. By supplying electric power from this pair of heater electrodes to the heater through the wires, the heater is energized and generates heat. In this way, the heater heats the substrate glass and fog on the electrochromic anti-glare mirror is eliminated.
However, with such an electrochromic anti-glare mirror, because cords are used for the wires for electrochromic anti-glare and the wires for the heater, work involved in installing and connecting the cords is complex. As a result, it is easy for incorrect assembly to occur, assemblability is poor, and assembly involves many work steps. Therefore, the cost becomes high. Further, since these cords are attached by a butyl tape or the like to the rear surface of the heater, the electrochromic anti-glare mirror becomes thick and the space for accommodating the electrochromic anti-glare mirror becomes large. Moreover, since the cords move at the time of mirror adjustment, the cords are easily caught on other portions of the structure.
Further, since the resistor for fail-safe is wired within the cord complete of the wires for electrochromic anti-glare and a process of winding waterproof tape around this resistor for fail-safe is needed, the number of components and work processes increase, and as a result, the cost becomes high.
In view of the aforementioned, an object of the present invention is to obtain an electrochromic anti-glare mirror in which, by using a circuit board as the wiring for making an electrochromic film generate color electrically, incorrect assembly can be prevented and assemblability is improved, and, therefore, the number of the work processes decreases and the cost can be reduced.
An electrochromic anti-glare mirror according to the present invention includes an electrochromic anti-glare mirror for electrically altering reflectance when connected to a power supply, said mirror comprising: (a) a reflective film; (b) an electrochromic layer disposed on a front side of the reflective film, through which light reflected from the reflective film passes, and whose color changes due to the electrochromic layer being energized; and (c) a circuit board having a conductor with two ends, one end being connected to the electrochromic layer and the other end being for connection to a power supply.
In accordance with the electrochromic anti-glare mirror of the present invention, a conductor for energizing an electrochromic film is provided on a circuit board, and electric power is supplied to the electrochromic film through the conductor. The electrochromic film is thereby energized and made to color electrically. In this way, brightness of light reflected by the electrochromic anti-glare mirror is adjusted.
Here, since the conductor is provided at the circuit board, there is no need for complicated work for installing and connecting cords as there is in the conventional structure in which the wires are cords. Therefore, not only can incorrect assembly be prevented, but also, assemblability can be improved and the number of work processes can be reduced, thereby reducing costs. Further, since the conductor can be made thin, the electrochromic anti-glare mirror can be made thinner and requires less space. Moreover, since the conductor is fixed to the circuit board by printing or the like, catching of the wire for electrochromic anti-glare on the other portions of the structure at the time of mirror adjustment can be suppressed.
It should be noted that, although a transparent substrate is provided in front of the electrochromic layer, the material of this transparent substrate is not limited to glass, and plastic may be used for example. Moreover, the technique for providing the conductor on the circuit board may be any technique such as printing, etching, adhesion, or the like. Further, the reflective film may be provided separately from the electrochromic layer.